inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 44
Kaijinbo's Evil Sword is forty-fourth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Sesshōmaru finds Goshinki's severed head, and surmises that this demon's fangs broke the Tessaiga; he commissions an evil swordsmith named Kaijinbō to forge a sword for him using Goshinki's fangs. # Myōga appears and tells Inuyasha that he must take the Tessaiga to Tōtōsai to have it repaired; Myōga reveals that the Tessaiga suppresses Inuyasha's yōkai blood, which is why he transformed into a full demon when Tessaiga broke. # Tōtōsai is able to reforge Tessaiga using one of Inuyasha's fangs. # Kaijinbō finishes forging the sword, Tōkijin, but is quickly possessed by the sword and attacks Inuyasha; Inuyasha finds that Tessaiga is extremely heavy after Tōtōsai reforges it. Summary The episode begins in the village where Goshinki was killed by Inuyasha in his full-demon form in the previous episode. Coming out of the shadows are Rin and Jaken. After discovering the head, they ask who did it. Sesshōmaru said it was Inuyasha. He simply picks up the head, scaring Rin (though she might have faking it). Examining the fangs, Sesshōmaru can smell Tessaiga, which the fang broke it. He states that he's going to take the head somewhere. He orders Rin to stop screaming. She immediately obeys him and they follows him. What baffles Sesshōmaru is that he can smell the blood of his own and his father's. Somewhere else in the countryside, Inuyasha is sitting with his broken Tessaiga. What he doesn't understand is how he cannot recall ever killing Goshinki. Kagome offers him a grilled fish on a stick. He thanks her at first, but Shippō yells at him for moping his broken sword. Instead, Inuyasha takes Shippō's fish and eats it. Soon a lightning bolt strikes down the ground, revealing Mō-Mō, Tōtōsai's ox, and Myōga comes to them. After finding the sword broken, his expectations were true. He tells Inuyasha to go to Tōtōsai to repair the sword. Inuyasha nods and farewells his friends. Later that night, the group has told Myōga about what happened. Myōga then asks if Inuyasha really did transform, Kagome confirms it and asks if his transformation is connected to Tessaige being broken. Myōga confirms it and beings to explain that while the sword protects Inuyasha from his enemies, it also helps keep the demon within him locked inside. He further explains that if there was nothing to protect Inuyasha and if his life were ever threatened, then the demon blood within Inuyasha will awaken to help him stay alive. Myōga also reveals that even when the sword is repaired, it will be even harder to control Inuyasha's demon blood, as now he has felt what it's like to slaughter an enemy. Kagome begins to wonder if Inuaysha's demon side is starting to take over him, causing her to become worried. At Tōtōsai's home, he is devastated to learn that Tessaiga is broken, stating only a simpleton could have allowed this to happen. Inuyasha then orders him to quit whining and to start fixing his sword, however Tōtōsai says that it's not that simple to fix the sword, making Inuyasha worry that he won't be able to fix it. Tōtōsai assures Inuyasha that since he's a master swordsmith, he can fix the sword within three days, but reveals he needs something to bind the sword back together. Tōtōsai tells Inuyasha to open his mouth wide, he does so and much to his surprise and pain, Tōtōsai pulls out one of his fangs. Night has fallen, Kagome and Shippo are near a river as they are busy gathering water. Kagome concludes that Tessaiga should be fixed by tomorrow. However, Shippo is worried as the Tessaiga being broken and currently getting repaired, couldn't have happened at a worse time and points out it's going to be a long night. The sky reveals that the moon is invisible, revealing it's the Night of the New Moon, the night where Inuyasha loses his powers. Inuyasha is now shown to have turned completely human and wishes that Tōtōsai would hurry and fix his sword. Sango is surprised seeing Inuyasha human, as this is her first time seeing him in his human form. Miroku soon realizes that Sango hadn't known this about Inuyasha and reveals his transformation has happened before, but reveals this is also his first time seeing Inuyasha human. Miroku goes onto explain that half-demons like Inuyasha lose their powers on one night, where in the process they become completely human and shows that Inuyasha has also lost both his fangs and claws. Inuyasha isn't happy as Miroku is getting too close in his personal space, which Miroku quickly apologizes. He then further explains that during these nights, his life becomes endangered and so the nights where Inuyasha becomes human must be kept strictly secret. Inuyasha is curious as to how Miroku had discovered all this information, until he discovers that Shippō had told Miroku everything and punishes him for revealing his secret, although Shippō mentions he never intended any harm. Inuyasha then further expresses his annoyance at the matter as it appears that everytime he turns his back more peopple keep discovering his secret. Kagome however states that it doesn't matter as it shows that Inuyasha has more friends than he had before. Kaijinbō the swordsmith has completed the sword Sesshōmaru has commissioned him to make from the fang of Goshinki, former incarnation of Naraku, who broke the Tessaiga. But as Jaken comes to take possession of the sword in his master's name, Kaijinbō kills him and goes to Inuyasha to try and kill him, too, possessed by the sword's lust for revenge. Sesshōmaru finds Jaken's body, cut in half, and revives him with the Tensaiga. Jaken explains his observation that the sword, called Tōkijin, seemed to have possessed Kaijinbō. Kaijinbō finds Inuyasha, who, as his luck may have it, is fully human. With the Tessaiga being repaired, and without his demon powers, Inuyasha is in quite a fix. However, his friends, namely Sango and Miroku, have taken on the battle, with little use. Inuyasha gets back the Tessaiga but, since he is fully human, it won't transform. The sun soon rises however, and he is now back to his old half-demon self, ready to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mō-Mō *Myōga *Tōtōsai *Kaijinbō }} Notes *Following this episode, Sesshōmaru rarely, if ever, threatens Jaken with death. *When Tōtōsai extracts Inuyasha's fang to repair Tessaiga, he tells him to relax because it'll grow back in half a day, which means that Inuyasha's regenerative abilities extend to regrowing at least some appendages. *In this episode, Sango and Miroku see Inuyasha in his human form for the first time. *When Kaijinbō sliced Sango's Hiraikotsu in half, it doesn't show how Sango repaired it. This later becomes a point of discontinuity when, after a battle with a demon that only cracked the Hiraikotsu, Sango was forced to make a special trip back to the Taijiya village and spend several days repairing it. **Though only speculation, it's possible that Tōtōsai repaired it for her, seeing as how he was a master smith and was accompanying the group at this time. (He is actually shown doing this in the manga.) Category:Episode set during a new moon Category:Episodes